1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to intelligent pallets suitable for use with assembling lines on production equipment and also with conveying lines on distribution equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, pallet devices of the character mentioned have a memory unit equipped as the power source with cells usually of high performance. This memory unit takes advantage of the electric energy generated from the cells so as to effect data processing from receiving and transmitting, writing in and reading out to storing.
These prior pallets of a cell-powered type, however, have a drawback in that they depend in service life upon the capacity of cells used, involving repeated replacement of cells and hence shortened storage of data. Another problem is that the life of cells is critically reduced in the case where the pallet is constructed with a sound unit and a display unit.